Thanos (MCU)
Summary Thanos, referred to as the Dark Lord by his most loyal underlings and the Mad Titan by the galactic community, is a powerful Titan warlord, the last of his kind, who rules over a distant region of space and commands two massive armies, known as the Chitauri and the Outriders, and a small group of followers known as the Black Order. His main objective was to bring balance to the universe, which he believed the massive population would use up all of the universe's resources and condemn itself to an inevitable end without his intervention. With his intent, he went around to numerous planets to exterminate life to achieve his ideal vision. However, his methodology to succeed was warped; through use of the ancient Infinity Stones, he intended to harness their power to exterminate half of all life in the universe, thus returning it to what he perceived to be a state of cosmic balance. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-B, possibly 5-A | At least 5-A '''| At least '''5-A, likely far higher Name: Thanos Origin: Marvel Cinematic Universe Gender: Male Age: 1000 Classification: Titan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Able to still fight even when blinded by Spiderman's webs), Longevity (Has lived over 1000 years), Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Regeneration (Low), Indomitable Willpower, Resistance to Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, and Empathy Manipulation (Mantis said his mind was strong and he was fighting her off mentally) | Reality Warping (The Reality Stone is said to manipulate reality like here), Matter Manipulation (Molecularly breaks down Mantis), Transmutation (Turns blasts from Quill's gun to bubbles), Biological Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Illusion Creation (Made a reality where Gamora thought she killed Thanos only for him to reveal it was an illusion), Fusion, Petrification (Petrifies Drax), Invisibility, Spatial Manipulation, Teleportation (Teleports himself and others away from an exploding ship), Portal Creation (Made a portal to Titan), Black Hole Creation (Creates a mini black hole), Intangibility, Energy Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Power Nullification (Nullified Strange's Magic), Forcefield, Immortality (Type 1), Soul Manipulation (The Soul Stone is said to manipulate souls), Life Manipulation (Has control over the essence of one's life), Death Manipulation (Has control over the essence of one's life), Fire Manipulation, Absorption, Time Manipulation (In the form of reversal, forwarding, looping, and stopping. Able to use this to undo the damage caused to him by Thor's Stormbreaker, practially giving him Regeneration to an extent), Precognition (The Time Stone could see over 14 million possible futures), Age Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Sleep Manipulation (Via this), Technological Manipulation (Disabled Falcon's wings), Animal Manipulation (Via this), Resistance to BFR and Spatial Manipulation (Resists Strange's attempt to BFR him to the Mirror Dimension) | All former abilities on a greatly enhanced scale, Mind Manipulation, Telepathy, Deconstruction (Snapped with the Complete Infinity Gauntlet which killed half the universe which he later confirms he did. Doctor Strange said he'd kill trillions by doing this, though this amount would likely be higher) Attack Potency: At least Large Country level '''(Is consistently stated as the strongest being in the universe, putting him above characters such as Odin and Hela. Effortlessly crushed the tesseract. Manhandled Thor and the Hulk, the former would later endure being blasted with the full force of a neutron star), possibly '''Large Planet level (The former statement of being the strongest in the universe could possibly make him stronger than Ego who was able to spontaneously grow his sprouts on thousands of other planets along with other celestials) | At least Large Planet level '''(Should be undoubtedly higher than his base. Superior to the capabilities of each Infinity Stone individually. The Reality Stone has been stated to be able to destroy the nine realms, the Power Stone could lay waste to Earth's surface, and the Power Stone tore apart the surface of Titan's Moon) | At least '''Large Planet level, likely far higher (Has yet to show any feats to put him on a level that would on a higher level but should be unfathomably stronger. Can generate an energy blast with all Infinity Stones, meaning he can utilize their power) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Casually reacted to attacks from the likes of Thor, The Hulk, Iron Man, Spider-Man, etc., Who can dodge his meteors. Shielded himself from automatic fire from the Winter Soldier. Slightly reacted to Thor's lightning though he still got hit, it should be noted that he was distracted), Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed with the Infinity Gauntlet (Threw meteors at that speed) Lifting Strength: At least Class T (Should be above Hela who casually crushed Mjolnir) Striking Strength: At least Class ZJ Durability: At least Large Country level (Took a beating from the Hulk who jumped him and was still capable of fighting back), possibly Large Planet level (Should potentially be above celestials who could tank the epicenter of the Power Stone whose display of power is linked above)' '| At least Large Country level, possibly Large Planet level physically (Despite the Infinity Gauntlet amplifying his power, his durability seems to be unchanged), likely at least Large Planet level with Shields | Unknown. At least Large Country level, possibly Large Planet level physically (Unknown if his physical durability was increased or not), likely at least Large Planet level, likely far higher with Shields Stamina: Very high Range: Extended Melee Range | Planetary with conventional attacks, Universal for Portal Creation | Universal for Complete Infinity Gauntlet Standard Equipment: * The Infinity Gauntlet: A powerful gauntlet forged from special metal melted by the energies of a Neutron Star by the Dwarf King Eitri, under the strict command and supervision of Thanos himself under threat of death. With it, Thanos can collectively harness the power of all Six Infinity Stones without being physically overwhelmed, and efficiently channel and command their might without risk of misdirection or backfiring. ** Power Stone: Directly linked with, and representing all Power in the Universe, the Power Stone grants Thanos immense, unrivaled power on a cosmic scale, allowing him to effortlessly tear apart the surface of worlds and moons, destroy his enemies with blasts of cosmic energies, and enhance his own strength and durability to nearly unmatched and indestructible levels. ** Space Stone: Directly linked with, and representing all Space in the Universe, the Space Stone grants Thanos direct control over the fabric of Space itself, allowing him to telekinetically tear apart the surface of Titan's moon, levitate, and fold space to create portals so that he may instantaneously traverse across the universe. ** Reality Stone: Directly linked with, and representing Reality itself, the Reality Stone grants Thanos the ability to mold and reshape the fabric of reality as he sees fit, allowing him to effortlessly transmute anything and anyone in his vicinity, create tangible illusions, and reform the entire landscape in which he's in. ** Soul Stone: Directly linked with, and representing the souls of all sentient beings in the Universe, the Soul Stone grants Thanos the power to manipulate the souls of his victims, allowing him to end the lives of his victims with but a snap of his fingers. When further empowered by the Five Other Stones combined, this ability can be performed on a universal scale. ** Time Stone: Directly linked with, and representing all Time in the Universe, the Time Stone grants Thanos direct control over the fabric of Time itself, allowing him to halt, revert, and accelerate its flow, as well as generate endless time loops. ** Mind Stone: Directly linked with, and representing the minds of all sentient beings in the Universe, the Mind Stone grants Thanos the capability to influence and control the minds of his enemies. However, he has yet to demonstrate the Mind Stone's powers in any meaningful way. Intelligence: Genius (Thanos is a cunning and ruthless individual with an intellect sharpened by centuries of experience. A brilliant strategist, commanding vast armies that have devastated countless worlds and destroyed empires across the galaxy, which earned him renown as one of the most fearsome warlords in the universe. An incredibly skilled combatant, who easily outmaneuvered heroes such as Thor, The Hulk, Iron Man, Doctor Strange, etc. during their confrontations, and who could quickly and intuitively learn and master how to wield the Infinity Stones. A master manipulator and an incredibly charismatic man if there was ever one) Weaknesses: None notable | He must move to use the infinity stones. Using the Infinity Stones strain Thanos as his left arm has been damaged from using them so much. Key: Base | With Incomplete Infinity Gauntlet | With Complete Infinity Gauntlet ''' '''Note: The reason Thanos isn't rated as Universal with a Complete Infinity Gauntlet for his statement of atomizing the universe is due to the vagueness of the statement itself. As it currently stands, the statement could be interpreted in a more realistic manner as Thanos threatening to atomize all of the life in the universe, as his motive this time around was to wipe out all of life, due to the other half not being grateful for his original contribution. His goal was never stated to wipe out the actual resources the universe could offer. That is why it is more logistical to rate him as "likely far higher," if the more reasonable interpretation is on a far less impressive scale. Additionally, even if the statement was legitimate in affecting the actual universe, it is likely this could be done via hax or it would simply just be in the Multi-Galaxy range in actuality. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Movie Characters Category:Movies Category:Mind Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Biology Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Fusions Category:Petrification Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Immortals Category:Soul Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Fire Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Age Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Technology Users Category:Animal Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Aliens Category:Humanoids